Un cadeau de sa part
by tal'aura
Summary: Bella couche avec un pur inconnu, elle ne le revoit pas, mais par erreur elle tombe enceinte, il lui laisse un jolie cadeau aux yeux de Bella. 3 ans s'écoule, ils se revoient par hasard, devra-t-elle le lui dire ou garder le secret?
1. Ma première fois innoubliable

**Voici une mini fic de quelques chapitres, donc elle ne devra pas être trop longue.**

**Les perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...  
**

**

* * *

S****ynopsis**

**Bella se fait dépuceler par un pur inconnu, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Mais il lui lègue un cadeau, un petit être si fragile. Trois années s'écoulent et leurs chemins se croisent par un pur hasard. Devra-t-elle garder le secret ou lui dire la vérité?**

**

* * *

**

**Ma première fois inoubliable.**

**PDV Bella**

Je regardais par la fenêtre, une famille qui marchait le long du trottoir. Le petit bout de chou avait 4 ans. J'adorais les enfants et je rêvais d'en avoir et c'était pas demain le moment, peut être même jamais. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'homme de mes rêves, celui qui me donnera mes enfants. J'avais 22 ans et j'étais à Forks, encore chez mon père. J'avais abandonné le Lycée en terminale, à cause d'un accident de voiture que j'avais subis avec Alice, elle conduisait et avait heurté un arbre. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle s'était endormie au volant. J'avais été sauvé de justesse par le Dr Cullen, l'oncle d'Alice. La science m'avait sauvé! Grâce à mon père qui avait signé la décharge pour l'opération qui pouvait réduire les séquelles de mon cerveau, mais j'en étais pas moins à 100 pour 100 rétablie. Je l'étais à 85%, ce qui m'empêchait d'étudier pleinement, m'obligeant à travailler dans des supermarchés comme caissière à jamais. Alice était maintenant à ma merci, elle s'était occupée de moi pendant une année après l'accident et maintenant je vis chez mon père. Elle venait régulièrement me visiter.

Je n'étais plus heureuse, mon petit ami de l'époque, Jacob, m'avait abandonné après l'accident, j'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je suis donc encore vierge, il ne m'avait jamais touché, pas avant le mariage disait-il. Je soupirai quand la famille dehors était hors de ma vue.

«Bella?»

Je sursautai, Alice avait le don de me faire peur en se dévoilant si silencieusement. Je me retournai et lui souris.

«Salut Alice, comment ça va?»

«Tu sais très bien comment je vais! C'est à moi de te poser la question. Alors comment tu vas?»

«Toujours pareil!»

Elle soupira et s'installa à coté de moi.

«Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?»

Une autre famille passait avec leurs deux bébés dans une poussette. Je lui pointai la fenêtre et talochai du doigt la vitre.

«Ça!»

Elle regarda dehors et vis ce que je voyais.

«Cette famille?»

«Non pas réellement, j'en veux une comme ça. Je veux me marier Alice, je veux des enfants aussi. Je suis pas heureuse, pas depuis l'accident.»

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je suis désolé, je sais que tout ça est de ma faute.»

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

«Ne te sens pas coupable, ton oncle a fait des miracles avec moi. Tu sais très bien, que je serais dans un lit en légume en ce moment sans lui et… sans toi. Tu m'as aidé à revivre en t'occupant de moi.»

Elle sourit et me pris dans ses bras.

«Merci, t'es comme une sœur pour moi.»

«Je sais, toi aussi tu l'es à mes yeux.»

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

«Pourquoi tu veux une famille?»

«Pour être comme toi, pour avoir des gens à aimer.»

Elle soupira.

«Bella, tu as plein de gens à aimer en ce moment. Tu es même la marraine de ma fille et Jasper t'adore!»

Je lui souris, elle avait raison, j'adorais Ellie, elle était si mignonne sur ses deux ans. Mais moi je voulais vivre une vrai vie, élever des enfants et avoir un mari à mes coté, comme toute femme qui le désir.

«Bella, un jour tu trouveras l'homme parfait.»

Elle se leva tout excité et tapa dans ses mains. Ça, ça voulait dire; je te sors ce soir!

«Ok, je demande à Jazz de s'occuper d'Ellie et toi et moi on va te trouver un mec, juste pour que tu baises Bella.»

Je soupirai.

«Alice! Franchement, j'ai jamais fait l'amour et je veux pas ma première fois avec un con ou un malade mental.»

«Ça ne sera pas le cas, tu verras, je vais t'emmener là où il y a le plus de mec, là ou des mecs sont dans le même cas que toi, tous puceaux.»

Je sourcillai.

«C'est possible ça un endroit comme ça?»

«Oui, où tu crois que j'ai rencontré Jasper?»

Je rougis de honte, mon frère avait rencontré Alice de cette façon.

«Tu crois réellement que je trouverai mon… l'homme de ma vie là?»

«Je l'ai fait moi! Alors tu peux le faire et dès ce soir.»

Ces trucs là j'avais pas confiance. Il pouvait en avoir qui allait là juste pour le sexe, même si c'était bien assuré qu'il ne prenait pas n'importe qui. Il fallait passer un teste avant l'inscription. Alice fouillait déjà dans ma penderie à la recherche d'une jolie robe à me mettre. Je soupirai, pourquoi pas, j'allais peut être bien m'amuser.

La soirée était amorcée et j'attendais en ligne pour mon inscription, j'avais passé les teste à merveille. Un détecteur de mensonge un peu cochon et ça prouvé mon innocence. La soirée devait compter autant de filles que de gars, logique! Je signai ma fiche, on nous classait par numéro et pas par nom, le nom ne devait pas être dévoilé, pour la confidentialité, une règle importante. Le port du préservatif était obligatoire, mais bon, j'étais sûr qu'ils ne le respectaient pas tous, mais moi je vais l'exiger.

J'entrai à l'intérieur, Alice m'avait laissé seule après les testes, me souhaitant bonne chance, j'étais nerveuse ça c'était certain. Elle reviendra me chercher une fois que je l'aurai appelé. On nous avait avertis que pas tous les candidats recherchaient l'amour que ça pouvait être que pour du sexe, moi c'était mon cas et tous étaient placés par catégorie; sexe et amour. Moi j'étais dans la catégorie sexe, je ne voulais pas m'engager dans le moment, je voulais que du sexe pour me changer les idées. Nous étions cinq filles et cinq gars. Je m'assis à une table avec les autres filles. Les mecs étaient à cinq tables de nous, pour ne pas nous en faire baver surement. Nous avions pas le même jeu que ceux qui voulaient de l'amour, car nous ce n'était que pour le sexe, je me fichais du mec que j'aurais, de toute façon ils étaient tous beaux… à vue d'ici. J'attendis le début du jeu. Un jeu, oui ce l'étais. J'allais fortement m'amuser je le sentais. Je remercierai Alice lorsqu'elle viendra me chercher. J'espérais juste ne pas être déçu par le mec qui me fera l'amour, la baise plutôt.

Nous avions tous un numéro, j'avais le 23 sur 30 et les mecs de mon équipe avaient le 1, 6, 15, 22, 30. Un avantage à cette aventure d'un soir, nous étions tous puceaux et je savais que nous n'avions aucune crainte. Que je serai sa première, qu'il sera mon premier, mais j'étais follement nerveuse à l'idée de cette première fois, comme toute personne. L'animateur de la soirée se planta sur l'estrade. Les deux groupes avaient étés divisés dans deux salles différentes. Il commença son discours.

«Ok, bonsoir à tous, avant de commencer, ceux et celles qui ont trop peur, doivent quitter la salle.»

Tout le monde rit sauf moi. Oui j'avais peur, mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je sentais un regard d'un des mecs de la table, je regardai vers celle-ci, ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir apercevoir leurs visages. Le mec en question me fixait étrangement, je détournai le regard, gênée. L'animateur continua, en fait j'en avais perdu des bouts.

«… Ok et si on pigeait les numéros?»

Je sourcillai, j'avais pas entendu son discours! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu raconter? Un bruit de froissement de papier se fit entendre, je voulais pas être pigé en premier.

«Bon, on pige un gars et une fille et ceux pigés, ben vous faites ce que vous avez à faire!»

Il rit intensément. Le mec qui m'observait portait le numéro 1 et il riait lui aussi, il avait détourné le regard de moi, pour se concentrer sur l'animateur. Après 3 minutes il ne restait que moi et… ce numéro 1. J'allais devoir me taper ce mec, celui qui m'observait plus tôt.

«Bon je crois qu'on a pas besoin de piger vos numéros.» Rit-il.

Il quitta l'estrade nous laissant seuls. Je sentais que nous n'allions pas quitter la salle pour faire ça. Je trouvais que ce serait bien ici, droitement sur l'estrade ou encore directement sur le plancher. Non je sais, sur la table… là où j'étais assise. Ah non, j'en pouvais plus, je ne voulais plus le faire… j'étais trop nerveuse. Je ne savais pas de ce qu'il était capable, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me fera. J'avais la tête ailleurs comme toujours quand j'entendis la plus magnifique des voix.

«Mademoiselle?»

Et j'espérais qu'il soit aussi magnifique que sa voix. Je me retournai, il me tendait la main. Je ne la pris pas immédiatement, mais j'observais plutôt son visage, je ne voulais pas oublier avec qu'elle homme je ferai une baise pour la première fois. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, de couleur cuivrés. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, sublime à en couper le souffle. Son nez fin droitement placé au milieu de son visage. Sa bouche… fine, bien découpé, magnifique! Je lui souris et lui pris sa main.

«Prêtes?» Me dit-il de sa voix de ténor.

Je baissai le regard. À vrai dire je ne l'étais pas. Il était si magnifique, que je ne voulais pas le blesser.

«Euh… je… je ne sais pas.»

Il posa sa main sous mon menton et me releva le visage. Son touché me donna chaud dans la colonne.

«Moi non plus, mais je dois le faire.»

Pourquoi? Il avait un pari avec quelqu'un?

«Ah bon?»

«C'est pour mon cours de sexologie, je dois… expérimenter pour réaliser une dissertation. Je suis dans le point que toi, je suis très nerveux à cette première fois.»

Ah non, j'allais lui servir de cobaye!

«Je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne!»

«Oui tu l'es et j'ai tant espéré depuis le début de la soirée de t'avoir toi.»

J'étais surprise.

«Pourquoi?»

«Tu es magnifique!»

Juste pour ça?

«Une femme aussi belle que toi ne devrait pas être libre en ce moment, ni… vierge.»

Lui non plus d'ailleurs!

«Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ça!»

«S'il te plait, pas de vous.»

«Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça! Tu es trop… mignon pour être seul toi aussi.»

J'étais gênée, il m'avait encore une fois remonté le visage. Avec une beauté pareille je me demandais pourquoi il était encore vierge?

«Alors nous sommes deux!»

Il me sourit, il avait un sourire trop éblouissant.

«Tu… tu étudie en sexo?»

«Oui, pour devenir sexologue.»

Je souris.

«Je suis en visite ici, je repars demain pour le Canada. Forks est très joli.»

«Merci!»

Il se pencha et frotta son nez au mien, j'en frissonnai. Jamais un homme ne m'avait touché de la sorte et ce soir c'était lui qui allait y remédier.

«Et toi, tu fais quoi?» Me demanda-t-il?

Devais-je lui dire?

«Je… je fais rien, je ne peux plus aller étudier, à cause d'un accident il y a 4 ans.»

Il me lâcha et me scruta.

«Tu as l'air en pleine forme!»

«Pas mon cerveau!»

Il arqua un sourcil.

«Ça ne parait pas.»

«Je sais, mais il n'est pas assez fort pour que des chiffres et des lettres me restent longtemps à l'esprit. J'ai de la difficulté à retenir les choses.»

Il se pencha de nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me donna un doux baiser. On mon Dieux! Quel Dieu il était! La chaleur me monta aux joues.

«Et ça tu l'oublieras demain matin?»

Il me sourit. Non je ne crois pas oublier un baiser de la sorte.

«Je ne pourrais oublier un visage comme le tiens. Tu es si magnifique!»

Non je ne pourrais l'oublier. Ma tension nerveuse diminua et je me sentais en confiance avec lui, il était si doux, même s'il m'avait seulement qu'embrassé.

«Tu veux faire ça où?»

Je le regardai droitement dans les yeux, il me demandait où je voulais le faire.

«Sur… sur l'estrade?»

Il sourit.

«Parfait!»

Il ne m'avait pas lâché la main et il me dirigea vers l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le bord de la plateforme et me tira entre ses jambes, je restai debout. Il plongea ses mains sous ma blouse. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Alice de ne pas m'avoir fait mettre une robe. Je portais en plus de la blouse un pantalon de soie beige. À plat sur mon ventre il fit de petits ronds du bout de ses doigts. Ah mon Dieu! J'en frissonnais trop! Alice avait raison, j'étais en manque, j'en avais vraiment de besoin et je n'allais jamais le regretter. Il monta ses mains le long de mes hanches pour aller dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains dans mon dos il me colla à lui, me retrouvant mon visage contre sa chevelure, il sentait bon, jamais je n'oublierai ce parfum si doux. Sur mes genoux je pouvais sentir son érection. Je fus surprise, je lui faisais réellement de l'effet! Il accota sa tête sur ma poitrine et respira fortement.

«Tu sens bon!»

Lui aussi sentait bon! J'osai enfin mettre mes bras autour de son cou, il releva sa tête et me regarda tout en me caressant les bras sur le tissu pour aller poser ses doigts sur les boutons de ma blouse. Qu'il défit lentement un par un. J'observai ses doigts bouger sur mon vêtement. Une fois les pans ouverts il glissa le tissu le long de mes bras, m'obligeant à le lâcher. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma peau, j'en frissonnais, sentant ma chair de poule ressortir, il me souriait, découvrant ma faiblesse.

«Je te fais de l'effet!»

Ses mains se dirigèrent le long de mes épaules jusqu'à mes bretelles de mon soutient gorge. Il les fit glisser vers le bas, dévoilant ma petite poitrine ferme devant ses yeux. Avec hésitation il me regarda et les toucha. Je gémis faiblement, le faisant réagir plus en les titillant du bout de ses doigts. Je gémis plus fort.

«Déshabille-moi!» Me demanda-t-il.

Je souris, gênée.

«Je suis désolé, je n'ai… aucune expérience, j'ai peur qu'on me refuse un geste.»

«Que je te refuse un geste? Non, vas à ton idée, fait de moi ce qui te passe par la tête.»

«On dirait que tu as de l'expérience. Tu n'aurais pas menti par hasard?»

Il sourit.

«Non, j'apprends tout ça dans mes cours.»

Je souris à mon tour et je posai mes doigts fins sur les boutons de sa chemise à carreaux et maladroitement je les défis un par un, dévoilant une pièce d'homme d'apollon, un Dieu grec! Je posai mes mains à plat sur son torse, je n'avais pas retiré sa chemise.

«Tu es… parfait!»

L'homme parfait à mes yeux! Je fis glisser mes mains jusqu'à son jeans et détachai sa ceinture, son bouton et fis glisser sa fermeture éclaire. On m'avait toujours dit de ne pas hésiter quand on me demandera de faire ce que je veux du mec qui me fera perdre ma virginité. Et lui, m'avait dit de lui faire subir ce qui me passait par la tête. Il était assis, je ne pu aller plus loin.

Il enferma ses mains sur mes seins et les caressa doucement. Je gémis encore. Il se leva debout, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il lâcha mes seins et me prit le visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder droitement dans les yeux. Il avait un de ses regards que je ne pourrais jamais oublier de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne reverrai ce mec, je le sentais! Il avança son visage vers le mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il sortit sa langue et me demanda accès à ma bouche. J'ouvris et sa langue se glissa sur mes dents que j'ouvris et nos langues s'entremêlèrent ensemble. Il m'embrassa avidement, j'adorais ça, il savait s'y prendre. J'empoignai sa chevelure désordonnée, il me prit par la taille, me collant plus à lui, son érection, je sentis sur mon ventre. Je glissai mes main le long de son dos et les plongeai dans son jeans défait et je lui pris les fesses dans mes petites mains, elles étaient douces au touché. Il glissa les siennes jusqu'à mon pantalon, détachant le lacet qui le maintenait en place à mes fesses. Il glissa de lui-même au sol, le surprenant. Il plongea ses mains dans ma culotte, me caressant les fesses à son tour. Il fit glisser de chaque coté ses deux doigts et fit glisser ma culotte au sol, je la jetai de mes pieds en arrière de moi. Je sortis mes mains de son caleçon et je l'aidai à retirer ses sous vêtement, qu'il lança du pied un peu plus loin.

J'étais déjà chaude, je ne voulais que l'avoir en moi, il m'excitait littéralement. Il grimpa de reculons sur l'estrade et m'attrapa par mes aisselles et me fit monter d'un coup sur l'estrade. Il me sourit.

«Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment numéro 23.»

«Moi non plus numéro 1.»

C'était dommage que nous ne puissions dévoiler notre identité. Il m'enlaça, me caressant le dos et il glissa ses mains le long de mes vertèbres jusqu'à mes fesses. Il fit glisser une main entre celle-ci, je me sentis frissonner encore plus. Il posa un doigt sur mon clitoris et un autre sur le bord de mon vagin. Je gémis à son mouvement de cercles sur mon bouton sensible.

«Oh…» susurrais-je.

Il sourit. Il posa son autre main sur son pénis et baissa sa peau, dévoilant son prépuce. Je posai une main par-dessus la sienne. Il fit un va et vient, je l'aidai, il gémit pour la première fois. Il lâcha mon sexe pour poser sa main sur ma joue et il m'embrassa comme un amoureux. Fallait pas tomber amoureux d'un inconnu, il était si doux, si attentionné envers mon égare. Il lâcha son sexe et joignit son autre main à ma joue et continua à m'embrasser. Il se colla à moi, son sexe droitement dresser devant lui frôlait mon pubis. Cela m'excita encore plus grandement. C'était humide sur mon poil, il était déjà prêt à entrer en moi. Il lâcha ma joue d'une de ses mains et me caressa jusqu'à ma virginité et entra deux doigts en moi et les ressortit après deux vas et vient.

«Tu es humide, trop même!»

Il revint à ma bouche pour m'embrasser et il me regarda dans les yeux et il mit dans sa bouche les deux doigts qu'il venait de sortir de mon vagin. Oh mon Dieu! Il venait juste de me gouter! C'était encore plus excitant! Sans réfléchir je passai ma main sur son gland humide et je l'enfonçai dans ma bouche de tous mes doigts.

«Nom de Dieu!» Murmura-t-il.

Il enfouit alors sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrassa de tout partout, j'en frissonnai de plus belle, des papillons dans mon bas ventre. J'enfouis moi aussi ma tête dans son cou, j'en pouvais plus. Il attendait quoi pour me pénétrer?

«Baise-moi!» Lui ordonnais-je.

Il releva la tête, me lâcha et sauta en bas de l'estrade pour en remonter avec un préservatif à la main, qu'il enfila de suite. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains.

«Non… je te ferai l'amour, pas de baise avec toi.»

Je souris, surtout je rougis, il était vraiment doux. Il s'assit sur le plancher en prenant soin de me faire suivre avec lui en me tenant la main. Je vins pour m'étendre sur le sol, mais il me tira à lui en me prenant par les fesses et me fit assoir face à lui entre ses jambes. Je pris soins de mettre les miennes autour de sa taille. Il me souleva pour pouvoir placer son pénis à mon entré et doucement il se souleva pour me pénétrer. Tranquillement et lentement il s'inséra. Je sentis une déchirure me brûler l'intérieur. Je grimaçai, m'enfouissant le visage dans l'épaule de mon amant.

«Ça va?» Me demanda-t-il.

«Oui, t'en fais pas, c'est déjà passé.»

Il s'enfouit en moi plus profondément et avec respect. Il s'agrippa à mon dos, je m'agrippai à son cou. Il bougea son bassin, s'élançant doucement en moi, nos corps s'unissaient pour l'espace de quelques minutes. Nous étions soudés ensemble pour la première fois et probablement la dernière. Il m'embrassa tout en faisant ses vas et viens en moi. J'haletai faiblement, des chatouillements dans mon bas ventre, m'indiquait que j'avais du plaisir à faire ça avec lui. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour enfouir sa tête contre ma poitrine, qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Je gémis fortement.

«Oh…»

Il s'activa plus rapidement, m'attrapant par les fesses. Je gémis encore plus fort, il respirait rapidement en gémissant. J'enfouis mes doigts dans sa peau, je mordillai son oreille, je faisais tout pour ne pas crier.

«C'est si bon.» Susurra-t-il.

«Oui, trop bon.» Lui répondis-je.

Je comptais atteindre le septième ciel d'un moment à l'autre, il frotta mon clitoris d'un doigt, ce qui m'aida à me faire jouir plus rapidement qu'escompté. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrer sur son pénis, je sentis des chatouillements partout dans le bas de mon corps et je mordis dans l'épaule de mon inconnu. Il pencha sa tête par en arrière et s'activa plus rapidement encore, me faisant jouir encore plus fort. Il gémit fortement, s'agrippant plus à moi.

«Oh oui!» Cria-t-il.

Il donna un dernier coup de rein avant de freiner son élan. Il me prit mon visage et me donna un dernier baiser et il se retira de moi. Il se leva et m'aida à me relever.

«Comment puis-je expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer entre toi et mon, ma douce et jeune femme?»

Je souris.

«Je peux dire que tu m'as fait grimper plus qu'aux rideaux. Tu as été très doux.»

Il me sourit de son sourire en coin, que je qualifiai de craquant.

«Pour une débutante, tu as été aussi bien que moi.»

«Oui. Je ne regretterai jamais ce qui viens de ce passé.» Lui dis-je.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

«Je dois y aller, moi aussi je ne regrette rien. Adieu jolie femme!»

Je lui souris.

«Adieu!»

Il prit ses vêtement et quitta la pièce vers les toilettes des hommes, je fis pareille et me rendis dans celle des femmes. J'appelai Alice une fois habillé.

Mon amie m'attendait déjà dehors dans sa voiture quand je sortis.

«Salut!»

«Et?»

C'était bien Alice ça! Aucun salut dans ses moments d'intrigue pour elle. Je lui souris.

«Je suis aux anges, c'était un type qui savait baiser, non qui faisait bien l'amour. Magnifique en son genre, un apollon.»

Elle me sourit.

«Tu vois j'avais raison, tant mieux s'il t'a fait jouir!»

Elle démarra la voiture. Une fois chez moi je restai un moment dans sa voiture.

«C'est lui Alice!»

«De quoi?»

Elle avait oublié mon aventure fallait croire.

«L'homme de ma vie, celui que je veux à mes cotés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il m'a rendu tellement bien dans ma peau ce soir. Je ne peux pas le nier.»

«Bella, tu… mais que vas-tu faire? Il est trop tard pour…»

«Je sais, il est du Canada, il repart demain matin.»

«Je suis désolé pour toi.»

«Ce n'est rien, je n'oublierai jamais son visage et ni l'amour qu'il m'a donné ce soir.»

Je lui souris faiblement.

«Je dois rentrer, avant que Charlie ne panique.»

«Oui, on se voit dans un mois, tu sais que je pars avec Jazz, je viendrai te porter Ellie demain matin.»

«Oui, j'ai hâte!»

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai dans ma maison. Je ne regretterai pas cette soirée, mais je vais regretter l'amour qu'il ne pourra pas me donner et si j'aurais pu juste connaitre son prénom?

* * *

**Vous en pensez quoi?**

**À suivre...  
**


	2. Débordement ou percé?

**Merci d'avoir aimer le premier chapitre, voici le second, je suis entrain decrire le dernier, il y aura 5 chapitres, donc un par jour, je ne compte pas les weekend. :) Merci pour vos reviews. Il y aura en tout 3 lemon dans la fic, le prochain dans le chap 3 et le dernier dans le chap 5, merci.**

* * *

**Débordement ou percé?**

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

Il était très tôt, Ellie dormait à coté de moi. Jaz et Al' rentreront plus tôt cette semaine, Ellie leur manquait. La petite ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je lui caressai sa chevelure brune et je lui souris.

«Salut Ellie.»

«'Jour.»

Je souris, elle parlait depuis peu et c'était trop mignon de l'entendre. Elle se leva debout dans le lit et se mit à sauter sur le matelas. Elle était une fillette énervée, comme sa mère. Elle n'avait que le caractère de Jasper.

«Faim, tatie Bell's, trop.»

Je souris, je me levai et l'attrapai en plein saut. Je la conduit à la cuisine après l'avoir changé. Elle était déjà propre, mais pas la nuit, elle s'échappait parfois. Je l'assis dans la chaise haute et lui donnai un biscuit pour la faire patienter. J'adorais cette petite, j'en prenais soins comme si c'était la mienne. Je ne manquais jamais une occasion de l'avoir avec moi, j'étais comme sa deuxième mère. Je sortis du frigo le lait et les œufs, je figeai un moment pour prendre une pause. Depuis deux jours je ne filais pas, j'avais des hauts le cœur. J'ouvris l'eau du robinet et me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage. Ellie s'impatientait. Je fermai l'eau et préparai les œufs et je servis la petite.

«Mange! Je vais chercher papi.»

Mon père dormait encore dans le salon. Je lui secouai l'épaule.

«Charlie!»

Je le secouai plus fort, il dormait vraiment dur, il avait dû passer la nuit à regarder la télé.

«Papa!»

Il sursauta et regarda par-dessus le dossier du divan.

«Bella! Que se passe-t-il?»

Je lui souris.

«Tu veux bien surveiller Ellie elle est à la cuisine entrain de déjeuner?»

«Oui bien sûr! Tu as l'air malade Bella.»

«Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu la surveille. Tu peux faire ça pour moi aujourd'hui?»

«Bien sur!»

Il se leva et posa sa main sur la mienne.

«Tu devrais aller voir le docteur Cullen.»

«Oui j'irai.»

Il entra dans la cuisine, je montai à ma chambre. Je détestais les hôpitaux! Je m'assis sur mon lit et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. J'en avais marre de ses nausées, ça faisait trois jours que j'étais comme ça. Une gastro? Je ne l'espérais pas, la petite l'attraperait. Je sentis mes tripes vouloir sortir, c'était pire quand je ne mangeais pas. Pourquoi Alice n'était pas là? J'avais besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Je me levai rapidement pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je vomi l'intégrale de mon estomac dans le bol de toilette.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Je détestais ça! Mais que m'arrivait-il? Rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je devais sérieusement allez voir Carlisle. Je pris une douche et je me préparai et descendis à la cuisine.

«Je vais voir le docteur!»

J'embrassai le crâne d'Ellie.

«Tu devrais manger Bella.»

«J'ai pas le temps!»

C'était pire quand je ne mangeais pas. Je pris ma Chevrolet et quittai l'entré pour me rendre directement chez les Cullen, jamais je n'y avais mis les pieds, enfaite que rarement. Je sonnai à la porte immense de la villa, le docteur avait un cabinet chez lui et je me sentirai plus à l'aise ainsi. C'est Esmé qui vint ouvrir.

«Bonjour Bella, que me vaut ta visite?»

Je lui souris.

«Je… je veux voir Le docteur Cullen. J'ai… de petits soucis inquiétant et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir.»

Elle me sourit et me fit entrer. Elle me montra l'escalier de l'étage.

«Tu sais où s'est! Il est dans son bureau.»

«Merci!»

Je montai à l'étage et frappai à sa porte. Il vint ouvrir.

«Oh Bella! Que me vaut ta visite?»

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dévoiler ma raison que je dégobillai sans crier gare sur le plancher devant lui. Je me sentis très mal à l'aise et vraiment pas bien dans ma peau.

«Je…»

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

«Je vois que tu es venue pour ça?»

Il cria après Esmé et lui demanda de nettoyer le plancher. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise.

«Je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu…»

«Bella t'en fais pas, t'es pas la première!»

Il me fit entrer dans son bureau et je m'assis sur la table d'examen à sa demande et il me tendit une bassine.

«Vomi là dedans si ça te reprend.»

Ce que je fis immédiatement.

«J'en ai marre!»

Il arqua un sourcil en me regardant, j'avais pensée tout haut.

«Depuis quand es-tu comme ça?»

«Trois jours.»

«Ce n'est pas une gastro, tu en aurais déjà fini, ça dure 24 heures. Une indigestion peut être?»

«Je ne crois pas, Charlie et Ellie seraient malades aussi.»

Il sourit au nom d'Ellie. Les Cullen l'adoraient aussi, elle était tout de même de leur famille. Alice était leur nièce.

«Bon alors je vais t'examiner. Retire ton chandail!» M'ordonna-t-il.

Je détestais devoir faire ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je le fis en soupirant.

«Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te voie en petites tenues Bella et tu le sais.»

«Oui je sais.»

Il posa son stéthoscope sur ma poitrine. Il ne trouva rien à ce niveau.

«Ta respiration est bonne, ton cœur aussi, ton estomac est parfait.»

Il me l'avait palpé et n'avait rien trouvé. Il alla dans un tiroir dans le fond de sa pièce. Carlisle me tendis un pot transparent.

«Ramène-moi ton urine, je vais aller plus profondément.»

Je souris nerveusement, mais où il voulait en venir? Je sortis et allai à la salle de bain. Quand je revins je lui remis le pot entouré de papier brun. Son cabinet à la maison prenait tout le second étage. C'est ici que j'y avait passé ma première semaine après l'accident. Il s'activa autour de produits, j'attendais dans la chaise devant son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vint s'assoir en face de moi et croisa ses dix doigts ensembles. Il me sourit.

«Tu n'as rien rassure-toi.»

Je soupirai de soulagement.

«Mais par contre, tu vas devoir prendre une décisions.»

«Une décision?»

«Oui, tu es seule dans la vie?»

«Oui, je n'ai personne.»

Il fronça un sourcil.

«Tu es encore vierge?»

Pourquoi cette question? Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je baissai la tête et le regard. Il soupira et comprit que non.

«Tu t'es protégé au moins?»

Surprise je relevai le visage.

«Oui, je ne suis pas une idiote.»

«Avec qui Bella?»

Mais c'était quoi toutes ses questions? Ça avait rapport avec la décision que je devais prendre?

«Mais, pourquoi ce genre de question?»

«Répond-moi, c'est important!»

Je soupirai, j'étais maintenant nerveuse.

«Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas son nom, c'était un pur inconnu, mais je n'oublierai jamais son visage.»

Il soupira de nouveau, ça avait l'air sérieux à ses yeux.

«Tu t'es réellement protégé? Il s'est protégé? T'en ai sûr?»

«Sûr à 100 pour 100! Pas comme pour mon cerveau! Je suis pas idiote!»

Je partis en sanglot… devant lui. Il se leva et déplaça ma chaise pour que je lui fasse face, il se pencha à mon niveau.

«Isabella, je suis sérieux, ton état ne te permettrait pas d'élever un enfant.»

«Un enfant?»

«Oui, tu es enceinte! À quand ça remonte?»

Je le fixais longuement, mon état ne me permettrait pas d'élever un enfant… mais il ne m'avait jamais dit ça, moi qui espère avoir une famille un jour.

«Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas élever des enfants?»

«Tu le sais! Répond à ma question!»

«Trois semaines.»

Mon cerveau ne me permettrait pas d'élever mon bébé, mais celui d'Alice oui?

«Donc Bella, t'en es au début et je ne crois pas que tu pourrais le garder.»

«Pourquoi? C'est un rêve que vous êtes entrain de m'enlever!»

«Tu ne peux tout bonnement pas l'élever, tu en auras pas les capacités.»

«Et Ellie, vous en faite quoi? C'est qui que vous croyez qui s'en occupe quand Alice et Jasper ne sont pas là?»

«C'est toi sa gardienne?»

Il n'était pas au courant, Alice ne lui avait jamais dit, car elle savait pour ses doutes. Elle m'avait tout de même fait confiance. Elle savait que je pouvais le faire.

«Oui et donc je suis apte à élever un enfant.»

«Ce sont des progrès Bella, il faut remercier Alice. C'est grâce à elle si tu décide de le garder et de l'élever, sans Ellie tu n'aurais pas pu, crois-moi.»

«Pourquoi?»

«Rappelle-toi quand elle est née, Alice m'a raconté. Tu oubliais certaine chose, par chance qu'elle était avec toi pour t'aider. Alice a expérimenté sans que je le sache et elle a réussi.»

Là je me rappelais. Je pouvais oublier le biberon du bébé, oublié de lui changer sa couche où même la laisser seule sans surveillance. Je souris à Carlisle.

«Je veux le garder!»

«Je sais.»

Il me sourit.

«On t'aidera!»

Ils étaient tous sympas. Cet inconnu avait probablement trop jouis dans le préservatif et il avait débordé ou bien encore il avait percé sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Ce bel inconnu m'avait laissé un cadeau, un présent précieux à mes yeux. Un être que je devrais protéger au plus profond de mon âme. Mais ma vie ne virera pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Avoir un mari et une famille.

«Merci.» Lui dis-je.

«Je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.»

Je lui souris. Il me tendit une bouteille de vitamine et de la documentation.

«Bonne chance avec ton père!»

Oui j'en avais besoin! Je lui souris et quittai la villa. Je me rendis chez moi. Charlie jouait avec Ellie dans le jardin, qu'il avait aménagé pour la protéger.

«Papa, je peux te parler?»

Valait mieux maintenant que quand ça commencera à paraitre. Il laissa Ellie sur le gazon, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

«Oui chérie.»

«Je n'ai rien, mais a tes yeux, c'est peut être différent.»

«Dis-moi ce qui se passe!»

«Je… je suis enceinte.»

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, il ne broncha pas négativement, il connaissait mon espoir d'avoir un enfant.

«De qui?»

Je soupirai.

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais il avait été si doux et attendrissant.»

«Un pur inconnu? Bella, mais…»

«Il s'était protégé, il était vierge lui aussi.» Me défendis-je avant qu'il ne capote littéralement.

«Qui me dit qu'il n'était pas réellement vierge?»

«L'endroit où j'étais, là où Alice avait rencontré Jasper… pourrait te le dire»

Il soupira.

«Ouais, si tu le dis, mais pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui?»

«J'ai opté coté sexe, pas coté amour.»

«Je vois.»

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

«Et t'as un moyen de le contacter?»

«Non il est au Canada.»

«Bella, nom de Dieu! Tu sais dans quel pétrin tu te mets?»

«Oui papa, mais je veux le garder.»

«Oui, je m'en doutais, mais tu sais que tu risque de ne jamais le revoir?»

«Oui je sais, je me suis dit… qu'il m'avait laissé un souvenir.»

«Il était comment ce mec?»

«Mignon, yeux verts, cheveux roux cuivré. Il avait des gestes tendres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il étudie en sexologie et qu'il avait besoin de sexe pour sa disserte. C'est moi qui attrapé le gros lot.»

Il me sourit.

«C'est lui papa, j'aurais tant aimé que ce soit lui, l'homme de ma vie, celui qui aurait fondé une famille avec moi.»

Je partis à pleurer.

«Dis toi qu'un début à commencé, que tu as la moitié. Il t'a fait un bébé chérie.»

«Un bébé?»

La voix d'Alice se fit entendre. Elle aurait dû rentrer demain.

«Alice! Tu fais quoi ici?»

«Tu pleure Bella?»

Je passai le revers de ma main sur mes yeux.

«T'as pas répondu à ma question!»

«Je m'ennuyais d'Ellie, Jasper va rentrer dans une semaine. Et alors il se passe quoi ici?»

Ellie sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Alice l'embrassa.

«Je… je suis enceinte!»

Alice donna Ellie à mon père et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

«Nom de Dieu! Il s'était pas protégé!»

«Oui, mais faut croire que ça débordé ou percé.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu es… contente Bella?»

«Mais c'est quoi cette question? Évidement! Il m'a laissé un cadeau, un bébé! Je vais avoir un bébé de lui Alice, te rends tu comptes comment je suis folle de joie?»

Elle sourit.

«Je serai là pour t'aider dans tes moments difficiles. Espérons que ce petit hérite tout de toi, incluant ta ressemblance! J'ai pas envie de ramasser les morceaux chaque fois que tu regarderas ton enfant et que tu te dis, ah non il ressemble trop à son père et que tu te mettes à pleurer et à regretter le fait qu'il ne soit pas là.»

Je soupirai, elle en mettait toujours trop.

«Au contraire Alice, il faut qu'il lui ressemble, qu'il ait ses yeux, ses cheveux et sa beauté.»

«Tu sais très bien qu'il aura un peu de toi de toute façon.»

Elle rit et reprit sa fille.

«Ma chérie, tu as manquée à maman!»

La petite la serra au cou.

Ellie ressemblait trop à Alice, on aurait dit son sosie, j'ai vu des photos d'elle quand elle était bébé, on dirait la même petite fille. Moi je voudrais d'un bébé identique à mon inconnu.

* * *

**Hâte au prochain? xd, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**


	3. Non, mais quelle surprise!

**Merci pour vos reviews. pour ceux qui m'ont posés la question, y a 5 chapitres, j'en poste un par jour, la je suis au 3e chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

Non mais quelle surprise!**

**3 ans plus tard**

Les 3 dernières années de mon existence avaient été insupportables, Alice avait raison! Et le reste de mon existence sera encore pire. Par chance que ma belle-sœur était là, je n'aurais pas survécu sans elle. Ma grossesse avait été une angoisse et je savais qu'aujourd'hui, si mon fils était comme il était, c'était à cause de moi. Il avait 2 ans et 8 mois, ne parlait pas, ne disait pas maman et piquait toujours des crises pour avoir quelque chose. En soit, il était sourd de naissance. Jaimy était mon soleil, mon étoile qui brillait au fond de mon cœur. D'après mon père je le protégeais trop, qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'affection de ma part, que j'allais en faire d'une mauviette à l'adolescence. J'avais donc quitté mon père pour aller en appartements seule avec Jaimy. Je travaillais dans un super marché à ranger des cannages sur les étagères. Je détestais ça, mais je le devais pour donner ce que mon fils avait besoin pour vivre.

Ce n'était pas une belle place, mais juste assez pour que nous puissions dormir sans être mouiller les jours de pluie. J'avais eu ce que je voulais comme enfant et Alice m'avait pourtant avertis, elle me ramassait à la petite cuiller tous les jours quand je couchais Jaimy pour sa sieste ou sa nuit. Il ressemblait trop à son père. Il avait les mêmes yeux et pas que la couleur, le regard aussi était le même et ses cheveux d'un brun roux, si différent des miens, si différent de ceux de son père. Il avait aussi sa bouche, mais son nez était le mien. Depuis sa naissance, je passais plus de temps chez les Cullen que chez moi. Jaimy aimait y être, mais ce soir il ne pourra pas, son grand-père le voulait pour le weekend et je n'avais pas refusé. Moi j'irai chez eux, pour rencontrer le fils de Carlisle, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un fils. Jamais il n'en n'avait parlé. Il venait de finir ses études et avait décidé de venir vivre à Forks à la villa.

Alice entra chez moi.

«Tu es prête?»

«Presque Alice!»

Ellie ce jeta dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai.

«Tu as hâte de rencontrer mon cousin?»

«Alice tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ton idée!»

«Bella, tu ne peux pas rester seule toute ta vie. Jaimy a besoin d'un père.»

«Et il en a un!»

«Mais tu sais comme moi que jamais tu ne le reverras.»

«Ne faut jamais dire jamais Alice.»

Je ne perdais jamais espoir à le revoir un jour.

«Je sais.»

J'attachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval et me mis du gloss.

«Pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je m'attache à ton cousin?»

«Il s'appelle Edward, Bella et il est aussi mignon que ton mec j'en suis sûr.»

Je souris.

«Bon je te promets rien, mais je peux essayer.»

Dans le fond elle avait raison, peut être que je devrais penser à me trouver réellement quelqu'un.

«D'abord parle-moi de lui un peu.»

«C'est un genre timide et protecteur, surtout protecteur. Il est doux et attentionné. Crois-moi, quand j'étais petite il me surprotégeait.»

«Il a quel âge?»

«27 ans. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, pas à ma connaissance.»

Je souris.

«Tu as vécu avec lui?»

«Au début oui, quand mon oncle fut obligé de m'avoir après la perte de mes parents, mais Edward avait 5 ans à l'époque et sa mère quitta Carlisle quand il eut 7 ans et depuis il vit au Canada, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il gardait contact avec son père.»

«Il va habiter chez son père?»

«Oui pour le moment, mais je ne crois pas que ça durera.»

Je soupirai.

«Je suis prête!»

«Parfait!»

Alice prit Ellie dans ses bras, je pris Jaimy et nous allâmes le porter chez mon père. Ce n'était pas brillant de ma part de parler de son père devant lui, il doit follement s'inquiéter. Il ne parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer et c'était dur à mes yeux. Alice conduit la voiture jusqu'à la villa. Jasper travaillait tard aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait être de la soirée. Une fois arrivé, Esmé nous accueillit.

«Tu n'as pas emmené Jaimy?»

«Non, mon père le voulait.»

«Oh, j'aurais aimé qu'il rencontre Edward. Où est Ellie?»

Elle aussi, était dans le coup avec Alice, j'en étais sur! Carlisle vint me serrer dans ses bras.

«Elle est chez ma voisine, une soirée entre adulte serait bien.» Lui dit Alice.

«Vous devez être content que votre fils soit de retour.» Demandai-je à Carlisle.

«Oui, beaucoup!»

«Il est où?» demanda Alice.

«Dans le jardin, il va rentrer dans quelques minutes.»

J'enlevai ma veste et la posai sur la patère près de la porte. J'entrai dans la maison, maintenant j'étais à l'aise quand je venais ici. Je m'assis sur le divan, dos à la salle à diner. J'entendis une porte se fermer et marcher jusqu'au salon.

«Papa, je ne trouve pas le vin.»

J'entendis la plus belle voix d'homme que je connaisse. Cette voix de ténor m'était familière. Je me retournai, toujours assise. Le bruit du tissus du divan le fit réagir et il tourna son regard vers le miens. Et c'est là que je le vis, son regard vert plongea dans le mien et mon regard chocolat plongea dans le sien. Je posai une main sur ma bouche. C'était lui, celui que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Jaimy était réellement le petit-fils de Carlisle. Edward… c'était son nom, le nom que j'avais tant voulu savoir. Il me scruta comme s'il cherchait qui j'étais, comme ci c'était vague à son esprit. Moi c'était parfaitement clair. Fallait croire que j'avais une raison à ne jamais l'oublier… Jaimy en était la raison. Alice me regarda, je n'avais pas encore enlevé ma main de sur ma bouche. Carlisle et Esmé se demandaient ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Edward lui, m'observait toujours.

«Bella?» Me héla Alice.

«Faut que j'y aille!» Répondis-je.

J'avais compris qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu et que j'en avais le cœur brisé. Je me levai.

«Je reviens dans pas long.»

J'allai dans la cuisine et passai par la porte de derrière j'atterris sur le jardin. Je m'écroulai au sol et enfouis mes mains sur mon visage.

«Nom de Dieu… il est le fils de Carlisle!»

Je ne devais pas parler de Jaimy, pas ce soir. Je me levai et retournai à l'intérieur. Je pris Alice par le bras et la trainai dans la salle de bain. Tout le monde m'avait regardé, surtout Edward.

«C'est lui Alice!»

Elle me fixa.

«Lui qui?»

Je soupirai, elle ne changera jamais.

«Le père de Jaimy, faut pas qu'il le sache, pas maintenant. Convainc Carlisle et Esmé de ne pas parler de Jaimy.»

«Bella, tu essaie de me dire que ton… inconnu… est… Edward?»

«Oui!»

«T'en ais sûr?»

«Retourne au salon et observe ses yeux, tu verras que j'ai raison.»

«Et toi que feras-tu?»

«Pas les premiers pas en tout cas, il ne m'a pas reconnu, je ne crois pas. En tout cas, ça en avait l'air»

«En tout cas il te scrutait vraiment trop Bella, je suis sur qu'il sait qui tu es. Il essaie juste de se convaincre que c'est vrai, qu'il t'a retrouvé.»

Je lui souris, j'espérais qu'elle avait raison. Je la poussai pour qu'elle sorte de la pièce. Je ne me rendis pas au salon, je ne voulais pas l'affronter, pas maintenant. J'avais encore trop peur qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Je me dirigeai au 3e étage et j'entrai dans l'une des chambres.

**PDV Edward**

Ma vie avait changé depuis ma première fois avec cette fille. J'avais décidé de revenir à Forks, pour y vivre, pour la retrouver… elle! Quand je l'a vis, assise sur le divan je savais que c'était elle, je l'avais retrouvé, sans me creuser la tête à la chercher. Elle était plutôt venue à moi, mais elle s'était sauvée, de moi? Après deux tentatives d'échappatoire elle était montée dans l'une des chambres. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait, je devais savoir s'il elle m'avait oublié. Je pris mon bagage et montai à mon tour.

«Je vais mettre ça dans ma chambre.»

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et à ma grande surprise… elle était là, assise… sur mon lit.

«Bella c'est ça?»

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

«Oui, Edward?»

«Oui, c'est mon nom.»

Je posai mon sac au sol et je m'approchai d'elle.

«Tu connais les Cullen depuis longtemps?»

«Oui, mon frère est marié à Alice, ils se sont rencontrés dans ce club où …»

Elle me scruta, je compris qu'elle croyait que je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mais c'était tout le contraire. Au premier regard, j'avais su que c'était elle. Je fini sa phrase à sa place.

«…Nous sommes connus, où nous avions fait l'amour.»

Ses yeux pétillaient de soulagement, j'avais raison qu'elle ait eue peur que je ne la reconnaisse pas.

«Oui. Edward c'est vraiment toi!»

Je m'avançai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort contre moi. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

«Je suis revenu pour toi, je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps.»

«C'est vrai?»

«Oui. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi ces 3 dernières années, j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas dû quitter de la sorte.»

«Je croyais que… tu ne m'avais pas reconnu tout à l'heure. Moi aussi j'espérais tant te revoir.»

Je la lâchai et collai mon front contre le sien. Je savais maintenant qu'elle pouvait être plus qu'une baise d'un soir. Je voulais qu'elle devienne mon amie et peut être même plus. Pas qu'une personne avec qui je veux du sexe, mais aussi avec qui je voudrais de l'amour.

«Tu m'as manqué! Je suis heureux de savoir ton prénom.»

«Moi aussi, j'ai tant cherché, j'ai tant voulu le savoir.»

«Oui moi aussi!»

Je la serrai contre moi et humai son odeur.

«Tu as encore la même odeur Bella.»

Elle soupira.

«Avant d'aller plus loin, mon vrai nom c'est Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.»

«Entendu! Si ce n'est que ça… Bella.»

Elle rit doucement.

«Tu fais profession dans ton domaine?»

«Pour le moment je vais donner un cours au Lycée de Forks, pour prendre de l'expérience.»

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue.

«Embrasse-moi… Edward!»

Entendre prononcer mon prénom de la sorte, me rendait fou. Je souris et me penchai en lui attrapant le visage entre mes mains, de mes pouces je caressai ses joues, si douces et si chaudes, rougis par l'excitation du moment. Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes et je les posai doucement sur ses lèvres chaudes. Je l'embrassai avec passion, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'emprisonnai sa lèvre inférieure entre mes lèvres et je forçai la barrière pour qu'elle me donne accès à sa langue.

À la fin de se baiser, j'embrassai le bout de son nez. Elle accota sa tête sur mon épaule.

«Ton odeur ma manqué.»

Je lui caressai le dos et la serrai fort contre moi.

«J'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps nu contre le mien Edward.»

Oui moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'elle.

«Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il nous faut pour…»

Elle se releva et plaqua sa main sur mes lèvres.

«Chut! Y a aucun risque, je viens à peine de terminer ma période.»

Je souris, moi aussi c'était pour cette raison que je m'inquiétais et s'il y a 3 ans, elle était venue à tomber enceinte, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, la serrant contre moi. Elle me repoussa et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, j'aurais dû mettre un chandail, ça aurait été moins compliqué. Elle se déshabilla elle-même, elle était vraiment en manque! Elle avait vraiment besoin de moi!

«Doucement Bella!»

Elle venait de s'agrippai à mes lèvres des siennes, fourrageant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

«J'ai envie de toi, trop!»

Bon Dieu, elle avait vraiment changé! Elle n'était plus la jeune femme frêle et gênée que j'aie connu.

«Tu as pris de l'expérience à ce que je voie!»

«Et toi?»

Sa respiration était saccadée.

«Non.»

«Moi non plus!» M'avoua-t-elle.

Elle me jeta littéralement sur le lit, détachant rapidement mon pantalon après avoir retiré ma chemise.

«Bon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant trois ans?» Lui demandai-je.

«Je n'ai fait que t'attendre avec désespoir et j'ai maintenant besoin de toi, besoin de sexe avec toi et personne d'autre!»

Une vraie tigresse! Je lui avais tant manqué? J'ôtai mon pantalon à l'aide de mes jambes. Je lui embrassai le cou le léchant de toute part. J'aspirai sa peau à la base de son cou près de son épaule. Une vilaine marque restera marquée, la preuve qu'elle m'appartenait! Elle était à moi maintenant. J'embrassai son épaule, elle gigotait trop, essayant de me toucher à son tour. Pas question, c'était moi qui jouais le jeu!

«Arrête un peu Bella!»

«Mais…»

Elle essayait de me toucher partout, surtout mon pénis, mais je n'avais pas fini avec elle. Je lui attrapai donc les poignets et je les mis au dessus de sa tête et je les maintiens dans une seule de mes mains.

«Là c'est mieux!»

Elle sourit.

«Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche?»

«Parce que je n'ai pas fini avec toi!»

Je ne la lâchai pas, je pouvais aussi bien jouer avec elle d'une seule main. Je la caressai de son cou jusqu'à son ventre, je pouvais sentir sa chair de poule se former sous mes doigts. Je souris.

«Je te fais toujours autant d'effet!»

«Oui, comme la première fois. Tes caresses me donne des frissons, ces doux et plaisant.»

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Je fis glisser ma main libre vers sa virginité et je caressai son poil pubien, si doux et rude en même temps. Je suivis d'un doigt sa ligne entre ses lèvres vaginale et j'entrai en doigt en elle. Elle gémit et je continuai en remontant mon doigt jusqu'à son clitoris. Je caressai son bouton sensible, elle gémit encore plus fort.

«Oh Edward!»

Mon nom encore une fois à sa bouche, m'extasia. Elle essayait de se retirer de ma main.

«Laisse-moi te toucher!»

«Non!»

Elle soupira.

«Pourquoi?»

«J'ai pas fini avec toi!»

Elle se dandinait à mes caresses.

«Edward je t'en supplie…» Gémit-elle entre ses dents.

Je l'embrassai pour la faire taire et lâchai ses mains, mais elle ne me toucha pas immédiatement. Elle m'empoigna plutôt ma chevelure et tira dessus et approfondit notre baiser.

«Baise-moi s'il te plait!»

La baiser? Pas question! Elle méritait de l'amour pas du sexe!

«Je te ferai l'amour et non la baise.»

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et caressa mon poil.

«Alors fais-moi l'amour avant d'exploser à travers ma cuisse.»

Elle sentait mon érection. J'empoignai mon membre dur et le plaçai à son entré, elle gémit, s'agrippant à mon dos. J'entrai d'un seul coup de rein, elle plaça ses jambes autour de mes fesses.

«Va Edward, fais-moi l'amour comme tu le sens.»

Je m'agrippai à ses hanches, plantant mes doigts dans sa peau et l'embrassai encore une fois, j'adorais sa bouche, elle était sensuelle. Je fis un va et viens plus rapide que notre première fois. Je m'élançai à un rythme normal, tout en embrassant ses seins.

«Oh Bella!»

Elle gémit encore une fois. Je m'activai plus rapidement sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mon bat ventre en demandait plus, des chatouillements plus intenses que ma première fois se firent sentir dans mon ventre.

«Edward plus vite!»

Elle s'agrippa encore plus à moi, je m'élançai rapidement, je lui suçai le cou encore une fois, elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos et cria de plus belle. Je plaquai ma bouche contre la sienne, pour étouffer nos cris de jouissance. Je me sentais partir littéralement, mon pénis frémissait de bonheur. Je sentis les parois vaginale de ma compagne se resserrer sur mon sexe, elle jouissait, je jouie à mon tour, me déversant en elle. Je respirai fortement, haletant rapidement. J'arrêtai mon va et viens et je m'affalai à coté d'elle après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Je l'enlaçai dans mes bras.

«Oh Bella, cette fois-ci c'était réelle plus que réelle.»

«On se connait maintenant… par nos prénoms, c'est plus intense quand on connait le nom de notre partenaire.»

«Oui tu peux le dire!»

Je sursautai quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

«Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que vous faites là dedans?»

«Ce n'est qu'Alice Edward. Ne panique pas, elle est déjà au courant.»

Je la regardai avec un sourcil levé.

«Comment?»

«C'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'aller à cette soirée la première fois. Elle sait un peu mon histoire et tout à l'heure je lui ai dit que je te connaissais. J'ai demandé de parler à ton père, mais de ne pas lui dire pour toi et moi.»

«Oh!»

«Bella? Edward? Vous faites quoi?»

«Minute, j'arrive!» Lui criai-je.

Fallait que je m'habille. Je lançai ses vêtements à Bella.

«Habille-toi!»

Une fois habillé, j'allai ouvrir.

«Tu veux quoi?»

«C'est que… on vous attends en bas… depuis 30 minutes que le repas est prêt.»

Je souris, Bella rit derrière moi, Alice lui jeta un regard noir.

«La prochaine fois Bella retiens-toi, si tu ne veux pas devoir t'expliquer devant Carlisle.»

Alice me lança aussi un regard noir.

«Vous avez 3 minutes pour descendre.»

«Oui madame.»

Elle sourit et partit. Bella me rejoint.

«Tu vas leurs dire?»

«Oui, je n'ai pas le choix Edward, ils sont au courant, ils savent que je te cherchais et que j'espérais un retour de ce mec et tu es là.»

Je soupirai. Nous descendîmes et nous prîmes place un à coté de l'autre à table.

«Bon Dieu Edward, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez?» Me demanda mon père.

C'est Bella qui répondit.

«Bon, qu'on en finisse qu'on puisse manger!»

Ils la regardèrent tous avec un air de _Ça voulais dire tous._ Elle continua.

«Edward est mon mec inconnu!» Lança-t-elle d'une traite facilement!

Mon père me regarda.

«Quoi?» Dis-je.

«Edward! C'est vrai?»

«Oui et alors?»

«Ça veut dire que…»

Il s'arrêta net, Bella avait l'air de lui avoir fourré un coup de pied en dessous de la table. Il était face à elle. Mais ça voulais dire quoi?

«Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?»

«Rien Edward.» Me lança Alice.

Bella me sourit, Esmé aussi, mais pas mon père il me fixait et fixait aussi Bella, il nous fixait chacun notre tour, pendant un laps de temps. Le souper allait être long!

«Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer?» Demandai-je.

Ils me fixèrent tous un long moment, je sentais que ce n'était pas bon. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait?

«J'ai fais quoi encore?»

J'avais le don de sentir que j'avais fait quelque chose de pas correcte.

* * *

**Eh eh! Edward est le fils de Carlisle! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas faire d'Edward un pur inconnu aux yeux de tout le monde, xddd**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.**


	4. Pas facile d'avouer!

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours, le moment fatidique approche, xd**

* * *

**Pas facile d'avouer**

**PDV Bella**

«J'ai fait quoi encore?» Dit Edward d'un ton énervé.

Il s'adonne que tu es père voilà! Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire comme ça et si tout le monde le fixait ainsi c'est qu'ils étaient tous surpris que ce soit lui le père de Jaimy. À mon avis Carlisle ne le prenait pas de la même façon que les autres. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était réellement grand-père et non par adoption au faite que je fréquentais leur famille.

«Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe?»

Edward m'avait l'air vraiment nerveux.

«Rien de grave!» Le rassurai-je.

Je lui souris et posai ma main sur la sienne. Esmé nous servit.

«Et si nous mangions pour calmer cette tension?»

«Bonne idée!» Dit Alice.

Je soupirai. Mais je vis que Carlisle voulais absolument annoncer la paternité d'Edward.

«Il s'avère que tu es…»

Je lui assénai un nouveau coup de pied. Il comprit immédiatement. Esmé ne me servit pas, elle posa le plat sur la table et me prit par le bras et m'emmena à la cuisine, en prenant soin de fermer les portes derrière elle. Esmé me regarda de ses yeux ambre.

«C'est vrai, Edward est le père de Jaimy?»

«Oui, et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache comme ça, je veux qu'il apprenne à le connaitre avant, que Jaimy apprenne à le connaitre. Vous savez combien mon fils est dur avec les gens inconnu. Il y a de gros risque qu'il n'aimera pas Edward.»

«Je sais, mais tu sais qu'Edward devrait l'apprendre le plus rapidement possible, dès ce soir Bella, ne le fait pas attendre. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher le petit le temps que tu décide à quand tu le lui diras. C'est le petit qui en souffrira et Edward aussi, tu risque de le choquer encore plus qu'il l'est déjà.»

Je soupirai.

«Vous avez remarqué les yeux de mon fils? Ils sont identiques à ceux d'Edward. Il le remarquera lui aussi.»

À moins qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte.

«À vraiment y pensé, je n'avais pas fait attention à ses yeux, mais je vois vraiment qu'il a les mêmes qu'Edward.»

«Un à coté de l'autre on ne voit pas de différence, j'en suis sûr. On jugera immédiatement qu'Edward est son père. Je l'emmènerai ce soir chez Charlie.»

«C'est bien pensé Bella, mais je crois que ça aurait été plus facile et moins stressant si Jaimy avait été avec nous ce soir. C'est ce qui était prévu pourtant.»

«Je sais, mais je savais que mon fils se serait sentis mal à l'aise devant son père, il déteste les étrangers. Il aurait piqué une crise toute la soirée. Et comment je vais expliquer le problème de Jaimy à Edward. Mon fils est handicapé Esmé, je suis la seule avec votre famille à pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Edward va devoir apprendre.»

«Et il apprendra!»

Je lui souris.

«J'espère que tout ira bien.»

«Moi aussi.»

Nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger. Je me servis une assiette. Jasper était là il avait fait connaissance avec Edward. Il avait fini plus tôt surement.

«Salut frérot!»

«Salut Bella!»

Mais je me demandais si Jazz était au courant pour moi et Edward? Je ne crois pas, Alice ne doit pas lui avoir dit. Edward me prit la main et la posa sur la table et ne la lâcha pas. Jasper regarda le geste et arqua un sourcil. J'avais ma réponse, il ne savait rien.

«Bell's tu… connais Edward?»

Je souris.

«C'est lui Jazz!»

Il avait comprit, je le savais.

«Nom de Dieu! Il est…»

Je sentis qu'Alice venait de lui fourrer un coup de pied en dessous de la table. Edward soupira, il réalisa que quelque chose se passa le concernant.

«Mais Bella…»

Encore un autre coup de pied d'Alice, je le sentais. Edward me lâcha et se leva debout.

«Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici?»

Je soupirai et tirai sur la manche d'Edward pour qu'il se rasseye.

«Edward…» Lui dis-je.

Il ne broncha pas, le regard vide et noir… il était en colère! Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? J'aurais dû amener Jaimy avec moi, ça aurait été moins compliqué. Je n'avais plus d'un coup faim. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il me rejette, je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Ni du caractère ni de sa personnalité. Il restait un inconnu à mes yeux. Et s'il n'aimait pas les enfants? Que ferai-je? J'allais lui imposer un gosse, l'obliger à l'aimer, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il devra juger par lui-même et j'espérais du fond de mon cœur qu'il acceptera cet enfant… le sien.

«Bella?»

Alice me sortit de ma pensée.

«Fais quelque chose!» Me dit-elle.

Ils avaient tous l'air perdu, sauf Edward, qui me paraissait sur ses gonds. Il serrait les poings. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, le seul moyen de le lui avouer était de l'emmener avec moi chez Charlie. Les risques de frustration diminueraient. Je savais qu'Alice espérait que je me mette à tout lui avouer maintenant et si Carlisle n'avait pas commencé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Jasper n'avait pas aidé. Ils auraient pu tous être plus intelligent et attendre que je me décide, me laisser en paix avec Edward.

Edward me fixa finalement. Il avait compris que c'était moi la source de tout ça, que ça avait un rapport entre lui et moi.

«Bella?» Me dit-il.

Je tirai sur sa manche encore une fois, je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi, il me faisait peur.

«Assied-toi!»

Ce qu'il fit, je soupirai. Il me regardait toujours attendant que je lui dise quelque chose. Je baissai le regard.

«Plus tard Edward, lorsque nous serons seuls, tu sauras tout, dans les moindres détails.»

Il soupira.

«Donc c'est de moi qu'il s'agit?»

«Ça te concerne oui.»

Il fronça un sourcil, c'était comme ci je pouvais lire dans son esprit, je sentais qu'il se doutait.

«Alors je veux que nous partions, que nous soyons seuls.»

Il était pressé de savoir, mais moi je n'étais pas prête.

«Nous n'avons pas fini le repas, c'est impoli de quitter ainsi.»

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

«Et moi j'en ai marre qu'on me cache toujours tout!»

Lui cacher toujours tout? Ça lui était déjà arrivé? Je voulais en savoir plus! Expansé le moment ou je lui dévoilerais ma vérité.

«Raconte Edward!»

Il me regarda sans sourire, le visage vide d'expression.

«Non! Pas avant que tu me dises toi ce qui ce passe!»

Ah non! J'étais faite!

«Non plus, tu sauras lorsque nous serons seuls… après le souper!»

Il soupira.

«Je n'ai plus faim!»

Carlisle soupira.

«Edward fait confiance à Bella. Fini de manger et après vous partirez.»

Il regarda son père.

«Tu es le premier à m'avoir caché des choses! La raison du départ de maman!»

Je sourcillai, tout le monde sourcilla. Carlisle regarda Alice et puis Esmé et ensuite son fils. Ça avait rapport entre eux, je le sentais… un secret lourd à garder, que seul Edward savait. Carlisle fixa longuement son fils, je réalisai qu'il était surpris que son fils sache.

«Mais où as-tu su?»

«Donc tu sais de quoi je parle?»

«Je n'ai qu'un seul secret Edward.»

Edward regarda Alice.

«À propos d'Alice, maman m'a tout dit.»

Alice? Il se passait quoi avec Alice?

«Et tu sais quoi?»

«Elle est ma sœur et je le sais!»

Tout le monde se leva de table, sauf moi. C'est Alice qui suivit la parole.

«Carlisle?»

Il la regarda.

«Oui Alice, tu es ma fille, j'ai trompé la mère d'Edward avec la femme de mon frère.»

Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. Nom de Dieu! Tout ça était encore de ma faute, j'aurais dû carrément ne pas venir. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, personne ne faisait attention à moi, je n'étais pas le sujet de conversation. Je pouvais me morfondre sans qu'on le sache.

«T'aurais dû le dire plus tôt, jamais le garder pour toi.» Dit Esmée.

«Je sais, pardonne-moi Alice!»

Elle soupira.

«Non ça va, je n'en fait pas un plat. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un père. Tu as su m'aimer.»

«Je te jure Alice que je l'ai su que sur le testament.»

«Je te crois!»

Elle ne l'avait pas mal pris. Edward soupira de soulagement et se rassit et me prit la main.

«Je suis désolé!»

«Non Edward ne le soit pas! Merci… merci du fond du cœur, ça dû être terrible pour toi! Je sais maintenant que Carlisle est réellement le grand-père d'Ellie.» Lui dit Alice.

«Ah mon Dieu je suis oncle en plus!»

Il sourit et soupira de soulagement. Je partis carrément en sanglot, Edward était trop délicat, il pouvait surement être impulsif, mais il était trop délicat. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et s'il pouvait savoir qu'il était père! Je sentis un poids sur mon épaule.

«Bella?»

C'était la voix d'Alice. Je relevai et je la fixai. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena à la salle de bain.

«Bella que ce passe-t-il?»

«C'est Edward! Je ne sais pas s'il le prendra aussi facilement que toi pour Jaimy.»

«Oh ma chérie! Je crois que ça ira.»

Elle me serra dans ses bras. On frappa à la porte.

«Bella ça va?»

C'était Edward. Alice me sourit.

«Il tient à toi, il ne serait pas venu s'en soucier sinon.» Me chuchota-t-elle.

J'ouvris la porte, Alice en profita pour s'éclipser. Je souris faiblement à Edward. Il entra et ferma la porte.

«Ça va?»

«Oui, mieux.»

Il me serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

«Je ferai tout mon possible pour te plaire pour être à la hauteur.»

Je souris.

«Je… je veux plus que du sexe avec toi Bella!»

Je souris encore plus et j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse. Il voulait devenir mon petit ami.

«Oh Edward, oui je veux plus moi aussi!»

Il me serra fort. Je le repoussai pour le regardai dans les yeux.

«Écoute je vais te présenter à mon père… ce soir!»

«Ce soir?»

«Oui, t'inquiète il connait mon histoire, il sait que je te cherche. Il sera surpris lorsqu'il te verra.»

«D'accord je veux bien!»

Nous sortîmes et en passant devant la tablée, je ne m'arrêtai pas.

«On pars!»

Je sortis de la villa, Edward sur mes talons et nous prîmes ma camionnette. Une fois chez Charlie je fis attendre Edward dehors. Mon père était au premier avec Jaimy. Mon fils dormait déjà.

«Papa?»

«Bella, déjà rentré?»

«Oui, mais je ne suis pas seule.»

Il arqua ses sourcils.

«Oh!»

«C'est Edward, il attend dehors.»

«Le fils de Carlisle? T'es vite en affaire ma fille! T'avais pas besoin d'attraper le premier venu pour remplacer le père de Jaimy.»

Je souris, il était trop marrant.

«C'est lui!»

«Lui quoi?»

Je soupirai, qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois.

«Le père de Jaimy est Edward.»

«Nom de Dieu! Et tu le savais pas?»

«Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant cette nuit là!»

«Oui c'est vrai.»

«Alors je te demanderai juste une chose, il ne sait pas encore pour Jaimy, donc n'en parle pas du tout.»

«D'accord, mais tu vas lui dire?»

«Oui, mais avant je veux que tu le connaisses.»

«Mais Bella je le connais déjà.»

«Mais officiellement en tant que petit ami de ta fille?»

«D'accord!»

De toute façon je savais déjà que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, Edward n'avait que 7 ans. Là c'était plutôt qu'il était gêné de le revoir de cette façon. Nous descendîmes et je fis entre Edward.

«Edward, voici mon père, le chef de police. Charlie Swan.»

Il lui tendit la main, mon père la serra.

«Enchanté monsieur!»

«Edward! T'as bien grandit, la dernière fois t'avais 7 ans.»

Edward sourcilla.

«Ah oui, je me rappelle de vous! Je ne savais pas que Bella était votre fille.»

«Tu l'as déjà vu figure-toi, elle a le même âge qu'Alice.»

Je sourcillai à mon tour, je ne me rappelais pas de lui.

«Ah bon papa?»

«T'étais trop jeune pour t'en rappeler.»

Je souris. Je serrai la main d'Edward. Mon père nous emmena au salon. Edward et moi on s'assit un à coté de l'autre.

«Quelque chose à boire?» Nous demanda mon père.

«Oui merci, un verre d'eau.»

«Pour moi aussi papa.»

Il se leva et alla nous chercher ça.

«Il a l'air gentil ton père. Tu habite ici?»

«Non je suis… dans un endroit pas trop cher et petit. J'en avais marre d'être ici.»

Il me regarda sans sourire.

«Tu… tu ne devrais pas vivre ainsi, un truc pas cher, veut dire pas beau, pas bon et malpropre.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Je sais, mais j'ai mes raisons.»

«Tu travailles dans quoi?»

«Comme caissière dans un super marché.»

«Bella c'est encore pire! Avec moi tu vas y remédier, je ne te laisserai pas ainsi. Je nous prendrai un appart pour dans une semaine et tu viendras vivre avec moi.»

Je souris, mais ce n'étais pas tout, il ne savait pas encore pour Jaimy, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas le lui présenter ce soir. J'avais peur qu'il abandonne tout ses projets avec moi. Mon père nous donna nos verres d'eau. Il s'assit.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis crier au premier, Jaimy avait encore fait un cauchemar. Trop tard pour ne pas le dire à Edward. Mon père se leva, mais je l'en empêchai, je lui fis signe de ne rien dire à Edward.

«J'y vais laisse!»

Je montai à l'étage et je pris mon fils dans mes bras.

«Mon chéri, maman est là.»

Il me serra.

«Tu veux descendre?»

Il me fit signe que oui de la tête.

«Mais maman n'est pas seule, il y a Edward aussi, c'est un gentil monsieur, le frère de tatie Alice.»

Peut être que ça le rassurerait, mais il s'agrippa à moi, voulant dire qu'il ne voulait pas. Ça va être compliqué de le lui présenter son père.

«On va descendre, tu resteras dans mes bras.»

Il desserra sa prise, c'était bon signe.

**PDV Edward**

J'entendis un cri d'enfant. Charlie se leva, mais Bella l'en empêcha.

«J'y vais laisse!»

Elle monta à L'étage. Mais qui était cet enfant? J'entendais de faibles murmures, mais je n'entendais pas l'enfant, un bébé? Elle avait un bébé? Elle était déjà avec quelqu'un! Je me rendis compte que Charlie me fixait, je lui souris, ne prenant pas attention au pourquoi. Je vis Bella descendre avec… un enfant, ce n'était pas un bébé, il avait au moins 3 ans, son petit frère, peut être? Elle s'assit en face de moi, au lieu de reprendre sa place.

«Je suis désolé, mais Jaimy n'aime pas les étrangers.»

Je souris au petit garçon.

«Salut!»

Il se cacha dans l'épaule de Bella et émit un petit son rauque.

«Jaimy, mon grand? Je te présente Edward.»

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda. Il s'agrippait réellement à Bella.

«Tu dis pas bonjour?»

«Il ne parle pas Edward. Il est sourd de naissance. Il a des implants, mais on ne connais pas encore les résultats.»

«Oh, je suis désolé. Il est vraiment mignon.»

Bella me sourit. Il avait des yeux verts, si différents de ceux de Bella. Ce n'était pas son frère, il était trop jeune et il n'y avait pas une autre femme pour remplacer la mère de Bella. Je ne savais même pas si Renée était encore avec Charlie. Cet enfant valait plus, aux yeux de Bella. J'allais jouer un jeu.

«C'est ton frère?»

«Non.»

Pas son frère. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfant d'Alice, elle s'appelait Ellie, lui c'était Jaimy.

«Un cousin?»

«Non plus!»

Elle me sourit, elle voulait vraiment que je devine.

«Je sais Edward, tu veux vraiment savoir qui il est?»

«Oui, c'est intrigant.»

«Alors tu vas jouer aux devinettes.»

Oh elle voulait jouer elle aussi!

«D'accord!»

«Il a 2 ans et 8 mois!»

Je souris, j'étais pas loin de son vrai âge. Je l'observai attentivement, en regardant le visage d'une personne on pouvait peut être voir à qui elle ressemblait. Il avait les yeux verts, une chevelure brune cuivré… désordonné. Son regard me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je ne trouvais pas qui, pas Bella, il n'avait pas ses yeux. Il avait un visage que j'avais déjà vu… ce soir sur la cheminée de la villa… une vielle photo… une photo de moi. Il avait le même regard que le bambin sur le portrait, gêné et effrayé. Je me rappellerai toujours de cette fois. Je ne voulais pas me faire prendre en photo, il m'avait fait peur… le photographe. Je fixai Jaimy qui avait l'air effrayé de me voir, comme moi à l'époque.

Oh mon Dieu! J'avais trouvé! Ce n'était pas possible! Je m'étais protégé! Je regardai Bella qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant je savais le sujet du bout en train du repas, ça avait rapport avec cet enfant. Jaimy était mon fils!

* * *

**Plus qu'un chapitre, celui de la révélation réelle, xd.**


	5. Pas facile à digérer!

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, mon préféré, celui qui dévoile tout. J'ai adorer écrire cette fic en l 'espace de 3 jours et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus autant qu'à moi. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)**

* * *

**Pas facile à digérer.**

Un long moment c'était passé depuis que j'avais réalisé qu'il était mon fils. Même si Bella ne l'avait pas confirmé, il n'y avait aucun doute, il me ressemblait trop! Charlie avait quitté le salon, je ne sais depuis combien de temps. Moi être père du jour au lendemain? Pas question! Et je ne pouvais pas lui parler devant Jaimy.

«Bella je… je ne peux pas.»

«Tu peux pas quoi?»

«Deviner devant lui.»

Elle me jeta un regard noir.

«Pourquoi?»

«À cause des conséquences, je dois te parler avant qu'il sache.»

«Tu sais? T'as deviné?»

«Oui.»

«Alors il doit savoir lui aussi!»

Jaimy regarda sa maman, il comprenait très bien je le sentais. Je soupirai.

«Mais c'est toi qui dois le lui dire Edward.»

Non pas ça! J'en veux pas de ce gosse moi! Pourquoi faudrait que ce soit moi qui le lui dis?

«Pourquoi moi?»

«Pour qu'il est confiance en toi, qu'il réalise qui tu es.»

J'en voulais pas de sa confiance, je le voulais loin de moi! Pourquoi elle a gardé ce bébé? J'étais pas prêt, pas du jour au lendemain comme ça! Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache qui j'étais. Je devais faire attention à ce que je disais, je ne voulais pas blesser l'enfant.

«Je…»

Je ne pouvais pas continuer. Bella se leva et me jeta un regard amère, elle serra son fils contre elle.

«Papa n'est pas prêt à ce que tu sois son fils. C'est lui ton père Jaimy.»

Elle me regarda par la suite.

«T'es content, je vais le mettre au lit, toi tu bouges pas!»

Je soupirai. L'enfant avait la tête accotai sur l'épaule de sa mère et me regarda, son regard disait tout. Il avait de la peine. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Pauvre enfant, j'aurais dû jouer le jeu de Bella. Je ne voulais pas que Jaimy soit mêlé à tout ça. J'étais juste pas prêt à assumer mes conséquences. Et quelles conséquences d'ailleurs? Je m'étais protégé pour éviter ça. Je devrais actionner la marque de condom! Merde tout à l'heure dans ma chambre… je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, je l'avais dit, c'était dans ce sens là, celui de refuser cet enfant notre enfant. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas, jamais…

Bella redescendit.

«Il faut qu'on se parle!»

«C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure!»

Elle s'assit à coté de moi. Elle n'était peut être pas si choqué que ça.

«Pourquoi Edward?»

«Tu m'as pris au dépourvu! Mets-toi à ma place! Comment je me sens tu crois?»

«Pas bien je l'avoue.»

«Surpris surtout! Surtout que je m'étais protégé.»

«Je sais, moi non plus j'ai pas d'explication, je n'ai que des suppositions.»

Oui ça c'était sûr. Mais je me demandais pourquoi elle l'avait gardé?

«Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête de vouloir le garder?»

Elle me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

«Mets-toi à ma place!»

Oh! J'avoue.

«Oui, je vois, à cause de moi c'est ça?»

«Après cette soirée, j'avais trouvé celui qu'il me fallait, mais c'était impossible. J'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Tu… tu m'as laissé un cadeau en faite.»

Je souris.

«Je… je ne sais pas comment réagir.»

«Dis-moi juste que tu le veux aussi!»

Je la regardai à travers mes cils, les yeux demis clos.

«Je… je ne sais pas.»

«Comment ça tu ne sais pas?»

«Je… je ne suis pas prêt.»

«Edward, je peux te laisser du temps si tu veux.»

«Le petit en a pas Bella, il a déjà la vie dur comme ça, maintenant il sait qui je suis, tu le lui as dit.»

Elle soupira.

«Va le voir! Il… il a pleuré quand je l'ai mit dans son lit. Il me pointait la porte de sa chambre. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant.»

Je soupirai à mon tour.

«Je n'irai pas seul.»

Elle me sourit, contente que j'accepte d'aller le voir.

«Mais ça ne me fait pas de son père maintenant. Laisse-moi du temps.»

«Oui.»

Elle me suivit, j'entrai dans la chambre du gamin.

«Jaimy?»

Il pleurait encore, je l'entendais. Je m'assis au sol, il avait un lit d'appoint à coté de celui de Charlie. Bella alluma la lumière. Il avait son pouce dans sa bouche et me regarda, la tête accoté sur son oreiller.

«C'est moi ton papa, mais je… je ne suis pas prêt à m'occuper de toi.»

J'entendis Bella soupirai.

«Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de toi. Je suis content que tu sois là, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi.»

Il se leva et s'assit. Il tendait sa main vers moi. Je n'osai pas la toucher.

«Je suis ton papa, oui.»

Mais c'était pas ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

«Il veut que tu le touche Edward.»

Je tendis ma main et pris la sienne, elle était douce. Il retira sa main, comme s'il avait regretté.

«Je suis désolé.»

«'Ward.»

Je sourcillai, il avait essayé de dire mon nom.

**PDV Bella**

Edward prit la main de mon fils, jamais Jaimy n'avait fait ça, je savais qu'il était content de le voir, content de trouver son papa. Jaimy retira sa main, il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à le toucher.

«Je suis désolé.» Dit Edward.

Mon fils le regardait, il avait l'air heureux de le voir, de savoir qui il était et j'espérais qu'Edward changera rapidement d'avis.

«'Ward.»

Nom de Dieu! Avais-je bien entendu? Il avait essayé de dire Edward. Non pas possible! Je posai une main sur ma bouche, je m'approchai d'eux.

«T'as vu il a dit Edward.»

«Ce n'est pas sûr Bella.»

Je soupirai, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

«'Ward maman.»

Il a dit maman! Il avait attendu tout ce temps pour parler! Attendu l'arrivé de son père.

«T'as vu? Il a vraiment dit Edward!»

Mon ami me sourit.

«Son premier mot a été ton prénom. Il t'aime plus que tu ne le crois, il a besoin de toi.»

«Je sais, je suis… content qu'il ait dit mon nom.»

«C'est qu'il a besoin de toi!»

«Oui… pardonne-moi!»

«Tu l'es Edward, tu l'es!»

Il se leva et me serra dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime Bella.»

C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. On toqua à la porte, c'était Alice. Elle était seule.

«Comment ça se passe ici?»

Edward lui sourit.

«Il est mignon, je suis content, plus que tout à l'heure.»

Alice ne comprenait rien, elle arqua un sourcil.

«Tu vas devoir tout m'expliquer demain.»

«Promis!» Lui dis-je.

Jaimy était toujours assis sur son lit, il regarda sa tante.

«'Ward 'lice, papa 'ward 'lice.»

Elle posa à son tour sa main sur sa bouche.

«Oh mon Dieu! Il parle!»

«Oui, il a dit Edward, il lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui.»

Alice sourit.

«Je vais chercher Charlie!»

«Oui fait donc!»

Elle sortit, Edward me serra plus fort contre lui. Jaimy se leva debout et tendit ses bras. Je le pris, il piqua une crise en tendant ses bras vers Edward.

«Non 'ward.»

Je souris et le tendit à Edward, il le prit avec maladresse. Mon fils se colla à lui et s'accota la tête sur son épaule. Mon père entra et fut surpris de voir Jaimy dans les bras d'Edward.

«Mais…»

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Jaimy releva la tête à la voix de son grand-père. Il lui sourit.

«'Ward papi.»

«Nom d'un chien!»

«Oui, c'était son premier mot; Edward.» Lui dis-je.

«C'est fantastique! Edward l'a rendu heureux.»

«Il ne lui manquait que son père faut croire.»

Tous le monde sourit. Jaimy remit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et bailla.

«Il va s'endormir je crois, met-le dans son lit.»

Edward me regarda comme ci j'avais crié mort.

«Pas question!»

Je lui souris, j'étais contente, il acceptait son enfant.

«Je le poserai lorsqu'il dormira.»

Je passai ma main sur la joue d'Edward et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

«Je t'attends en bas.»

«D'accord.»

Je descendis au salon.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais heureux, cet enfant m'avait fait changer d'avis, il avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme j'avais voulu le faire plus tôt. Il était ma chair, mon sang et mes gènes. Il était à moi! C'était mon fils, mon tendre enfant.

Je le posai dans son lit lorsqu'il s'endormit. J'embrassai son front et éteignis la lumière avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois en bas, Bella était seule.

«Où sont les autres?»

«Partis, ils nous laissent la maison.»

Je souris.

«Merci. J'adore Jaimy, je regrette pour tout à l'heure.»

«Ce n'est rien, c'est passé, je suis contente que tu l'accepte bien finalement.»

«Et je te promet de vous sortir de votre appart dégueu toi et Jaimy.»

Elle me sourit.

«On va vraiment vivre ensemble?»

«Si tu le veux oui, mais je sais que c'est tôt, qu'on ne se connait pas du tout l'un et l'autre et qu'on devra apprendre à s'aimer à vivre ensemble.»

«Je t'aime déjà Edward. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et cela depuis notre première fois ensemble.»

«Vraiment?»

«Oui, c'est toi que je veux à mes cotés!»

Je la serrai contre moi et je l'embrassai.

«Moi aussi c'est toi que je veux!»

Elle enfouit son visage contre mon torse.

«J'ai envie de toi! Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour.»

Je la serrai plus fortement contre moi et humai son odeur de fraise dans ses cheveux.

«J'ai envie de toi aussi.»

Elle me repoussa et posa ses doigts sur les boutons de ma chemise et me l'enleva, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse nu et les fit glisser jusqu'à mon pantalon et le détacha. Elle plongea sa main dans mon boxer et m'empoigna fermement mon pénis et le pétrissait entre ses doigts.

«Je veux essayer quelque chose.»

«Alors va!»

Elle baissa mon boxer et se pencha, le visage devant mon sexe. Elle passa sa langue sur le bout de mon pénis et aspira tout mon sexe dans sa bouche, pour le faire durcir. Elle baissa ma peau et passa sa langue sur le bout de mon prépuce et écrasa mes couilles entre ses doigts. Elle fit le contour de ma peau rouge de sa langue et la passa sur toute la longueur de mon sexe. Je gémis doucement, ça me faisait du bien, j'adorais ça. Jamais on ne m'avait fait une chose pareille. Elle continua en faisant des vas et viens de sa bouche, je posai mes mains sur sa tête, la mienne par en arrière. Ça m'excitait, mais je ne voulais pas jouir dans sa bouche.

«Arrête!»

Je lui tirai doucement les cheveux pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qu'elle fit.

«Je ne veux pas me déverser dans ta bouche, mais en toi.»

Elle sourit, je l'embrassai amoureusement, d'un vrai baiser. Je lui retirai sa robe et de mes mains je suivis les courbes de son corps, la caressant et je lui retirai sa culotte, elle glissa au sol. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis assoir sur le divan, je me foutais de le salir! Je me mis à genoux au sol et j'ouvris ses jambes me dévoilant sa jolie féminité. Je passai un doigt à travers ses lèvres, titillant son clitoris de mon pouce.

«Oh Edward…»

Je me penchai et plaçai ma langue sur son bouton sensible, elle m'agrippa instinctivement les cheveux. Je fis bouger rapidement le bout de ma langue, elle gémit faiblement. Je la passai de haut en bas de son sexe, la rentrant dans son vagin, elle goutait sublimement bon, parfaitement salé. J'insérai deux doigts en elle et je continuai à la caresser de ma langue sur son clitoris. Je fis des vas et viens de mes doigts, elle gémit plus fortement, m'encrant ses doigts dans ma tête. Elle était vraiment mouillée, prête à me recevoir. Je retirai mes doigts, j'embrassai sa virginité et je me levai pour aller l'embrasser, fourrageant ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle agrippa encore une fois ma chevelure et gémit dans ma bouche.

«Edward, fais-moi l'amour!»

Tiens, plus de baise dans ses paroles. Tout va changer.

«Amour je ferai tout pour toi.»

«Oui je sais.»

Elle me serra fort et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je me positionnai à son entré et je m'élançai en elle doucement pour commencer. J'adorais la sentir, nous ne faisions qu'un, nous fusionnons ensemble. Je m'élançai plus rapidement à sa demande. Elle s'agrippa de ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'agrippa aussi à mon cou, je l'embrassai tout au long de l'acte. Elle bougea son bassin pour m'aider, elle gémit faiblement. Je gémis dans sa bouche. Mon excitation arriva à son plus haut point. Elle resserra ses parois contre mon pénis.

«Edward… oui Edward…»

Elle criait mon nom dans sa jouissance. Je vins en elle, me déversant dans le profond de son être. Je fis un dernier mouvement et me retirai. Je lâchai ses lèvres et l'embrassai sur le front.

«Comme toujours j'adore!»

«Edward, tu baise vraiment trop bien.»

Je lui souris. Jamais elle ne comprendra que je ne la baise pas, mais que je lui fais l'amour avec passion. J'avais gagné une vie et une femme, un amour à jamais. Je me sentais protecteur, je me devais de protéger ma nouvelle famille et un jour elle deviendra vraiment mienne… en l'épousant.

**PDV Bella**

Il m'embrassa le front, j'avais trop aimé, il était si doux, si tendre… il était parfait. Il m'avait appelé amour, oui il était aussi mon amour. Il baisait comme un Dieu, non, plutôt il faisait l'amour comme un Dieu, il était mon apollon, mon ange gardien, le père de mon fils. J'avais mon homme et jamais je ne le laisserai partir. Mon rêve s'était enfin réalisé, Edward avait toujours été celui dont j'avais besoin, celui que je voulais comme mari, celui qui me donnera plus d'un enfant encore. À jamais et éternellement jusqu'à notre mort nous serons ensemble.

**FIN**

* * *

**Cette fic est dédié à mon fils Noah, 2 ans et demi, qui ne parle pas, mais qui essaie de s'exprimer, mais ne sait pas ce faire comprendre. En écrivant ce dernier chapitre, j'en ai eu le cœur touché aux paroles du petit Jaimy, j'aimerais tant que mon fils fasse pareille. Il ne connait pas son père, mais moi je sais qu'il ne le verra jamais, car il était un pur inconnu à mes yeux. Merci d'avoir pleinement apprécié cette fic.**


End file.
